<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佛扉】你要对他保密 by CorvusErika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085898">【佛扉】你要对他保密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika'>CorvusErika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Butsuma/Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佛扉】你要对他保密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您高兴吗？”<br/>“您满意吗？”</p><p>千手扉间总是会问起这样的问题，在他承受了过多不该自己承受的东西而颤抖时，在他艰难完成许多个强人所难的指令过后，他会用那副尚还稚嫩的面孔面对将一切枉顾他的意愿带给他的男人，冷静又克制地问<br/>“父亲大人，您还满意吗？”</p><p>半数时候男人是满意的，千手佛间是个非常严厉的族长，很难讨好，但并非不可满足，客观来说，他不是道貌岸然的伪君子，充其量是个“会犯错的男人”，错误的行为和结果由他一手促成，本人却首先忙于向外构筑自己的道德形象，掩盖事情本身的罪恶性质。<br/>佛间的这一特性导致了他在许多情况下看起来是不可预测的，也让通常服务于他一人的二儿子总是感到如履薄冰。</p><p>每个大家族都有些大家心照不宣的秘密，对于千手家这个秘密并不算多么惊世骇俗，相较于其他家族多包含了与人命相连的古老习俗而言，它可称得上无害，受益者可以有很多，而代价小到能忽略不计。</p><p>千手家的二儿子是唯一付出代价的人，尽管本人被驯化的太好以至于从不觉得委屈。作为长得跟已经去世的母亲最像的儿子，千手扉间被认为是“有潜力的”，仿佛他继承了那张有些媚意的脸就代表了他同样知道如何伺候男人。没有人与生俱来就懂得讨好的技巧，但巧的是千手家最不缺的就是年长的，经验丰富的男人。</p><p>千手扉间懵懵懂懂的第一次是在父亲严厉的教导和训斥下完成的，他虽稚嫩，但并非什么都不懂，从父亲阴郁的神色中看出了隐藏在其中迫切的愿望。<br/>父亲将对大哥极度叛逆造成的威严受挫全部转化为了匪夷所思的掌控欲落在他的头上，年长的男人不可接受自己在家族内的绝对权威轻易就被自己的长子打碎，他需要他的儿子们听话，他需要满足自己作为一个男人与生俱来的无聊自尊。</p><p>“扉间，我说过了，腿不许夹起来”<br/>“抱歉，父亲大人”</p><p>族长似乎对将二儿子当做妻子代替品的行为同样不耻，然而又屈服在乖顺的孩子取悦了他时常被点燃怒火的神经，一切都禁忌只会在夜深人静时在宅子深处发生，在这里他一点点将未来千手的二当家变得不伦不类，摧毁他的认知，扭曲他的定位。</p><p>十二岁的少年强忍着对忍者而言意味着耻辱的眼泪，颤颤巍巍向自己的父亲张开腿。他并不知道这是家族特例或是每个大人都有的背德爱好，将两个孩子中的一个作为继承人培养，而另一个则被驯化为是继承人的所有物。</p><p>“你一直是个让人省心的孩子，”男人说着，他的眼睛微微充血，愉悦的心情像一股热浪将他来回冲刷，“所有的指令你都能很出色的完成，这次也别让我失望”他意有所指，用布满老茧的手抚上少年细嫩的皮肤，轻易在上面擦出了红痕。</p><p>他从没有刻意忽略次子的小腿只有他的手臂那么粗，他抓着那一只手就能轻易圈住的脚踝把少年的腿拉的更开，从神色上看，千手扉间只有有一个瞬间露出了一丝慌乱，随后就将那不得体的表现隐藏的无影无踪，佛间对自己的教育成果十分满足，作为一个忍者，扉间是完美的作品。</p><p>“放松，你知道怎么控制自己的力气和肌肉，扉间，我教过你”他命令道，两只手揉捏着次子的臀肉，他目标明确，循序渐进，时不时用拇指戳弄着唯一能接纳他的入口。</p><p>又干又涩，紧的甚至塞不进一根手指，佛间知道他需要更多润滑，但同样需要一些疼痛，疼痛是必要的，为了最后的欢愉所忍受的疼痛皆为代价，甚至忽略了这不是一场修行，不是扉间所期望的。</p><p>“我做不到....父亲，”少年的声音还不像个男人，介于微妙的，又像女人又像孩子的模糊界限，他沉浸在自己可能会被生生撕开的恐惧中，却又没有大哥那样不计后果的粗神经敢当面顶撞父亲。“这样很奇怪”</p><p>“忍者是不允许示弱的”男人依旧在尽心尽力扮演着一个严厉的老师，但幸好他记得这不是一场惩罚，虽然表面上绝不松口，但从另一个层面他依然觉得满足，他的二儿子干净的像一张白纸，就像他期待的那样。</p><p>他并不打算真的让二儿子受伤。</p><p>佛间拿起了手边的软膏，像是拿到了某种保障一样毫不客气地将它挤进闭合的小口里，微凉的膏体被推入的瞬间少年就不自在地抖了抖，佛间从善如流将小小的身体按住，全凭自己的判断来决定何时停下，他承认自己是个极其封建武断的家长，他的孩子需要适应这个。</p><p>“父亲……”扉间叫了一声，并不包含任何意义，他既不会要求父亲停下，更不希望男人继续，但选择权不在他手上。</p><p>有着父亲身份的年长男人并没有为此分神，他专注在如何将身下的少年打开，对于他而言或许有些过于稚嫩的身躯想要承受这样暴力的欲望是很困难的。他家的次子是罕见的白化亚种，全身色素都很浅，乳头和私处都是令人欣喜的粉色，稍微揉搓就会变得通红，他固执而强硬地伸进了一根手指，脆弱的肠道将它紧紧吸住，有一大半原因是因为疼痛。</p><p>“我说过了，放松，你不是这样轻易失去控制的类型”<br/>“对不起...”</p><p>他的儿子是感知型，一切感官都会在他这里被放大数倍，不管是疼痛还是快感。扉间咬住了下唇，短暂地思考了一会儿以自己的年龄做这种事是否太早，或者说以他们的身份这样做是否可行，随后父亲的指节在他的肉穴内弯曲，胀痛的感觉飞快地蔓延开来，打散了他的思路，少年忍不住想将两腿并拢，可一只脚踝还攥在父亲手里，他想动一动都成了奢望。</p><p>佛间草草戳弄几次，很快就掩饰不住他刻板而迂腐的表象下不顾一切想要践踏世俗伦理的欲望，这个几乎拥有一切都男人习惯了仅依靠自己的意志做出选择，顺从自己认为正确的，为此甚至可以不受道德乃至良心的束缚。</p><p>“父亲——可不可以不要做了”无论表现的多么成熟，千手扉间仍然还是孩子，他或许经历过很多，但凡事总有第一次，此时此刻他退缩了，害怕了，性对于他而言并不是体验和启发的过程，现在接触这个还未免太早。<br/>“你想让千手失望吗？你想让你大哥失望吗？”佛间置若罔闻，他太懂得如何拿捏住儿子的命脉，从小扉间接受的教育就是自己有一日会被继承，他将属于父亲，未来还会属于兄长，前提是他们要有本事活到那个时候。<br/>“你是千手的所有物”男人诱导他，尽管从未忽视他优秀的儿子们自身的价值，但价值能被发挥出来的最关键点便是服从，这是柱间没有的美德。“你想未来辜负你大哥吗？当他有朝一日成为了族长，你想用何等青涩鲁莽的丑态去面对他?”他苛责道，果然堵上了儿子的嘴，身下紧绷的肉体也随之放松，他感到顺心的同时又觉得怒火中烧，他才是千手扉间的父亲，可每次总是要将那个乖张不服管教的长子名号搬出来才能让扉间听话——心甘情愿的那种。</p><p>“我错了父亲，请……惩罚我吧”少年的肩膀一颤一颤，他失去了让父亲怜悯的资格，因此自觉地将粗暴插进体内的手指当做了惩罚，并很好控制住了声音，有三根手指在他紧致的肉穴里搅动，比起一开始单纯被进入的怪异感，此刻他感觉到了更加清晰的胀痛，似乎下一秒就会有血从里面涌出来，但随着它们有节奏地抽插，疼痛被奇妙的热度取代了，扉间对于快感还没有一个清晰的认知，与他而言不过是从不舒服变成舒服的过程。</p><p>“你总要习惯的”面对儿子迷惘投向他的目光，男人模棱两可的糊弄过去，他竟有些不敢面对这样充满疑惑却又全然相信他的目光，仿佛他才是那个辜负千手的人。</p><p>“我明白了”扉间其实什么都没明白，“习惯”并不能解释他为什么要在大哥出任务的时候不仅不去帮忙还躺在这里和父亲做这些关起门来才能做的事。那张粉色的小嘴被搅的殷红，不具备成年人体型的瘦小身子难耐地在被褥上磨蹭着，父亲把他打开了，他不知道被用手指玩弄就是今天要经历的全部还是父亲准备了更多惩罚般的环节等着他一一试验。</p><p>一种陌生的酥麻感攀上了脊椎，青涩的少年为自己不可抑制的生理反应感到羞耻，他能忍住所有的诱惑却被后穴里的三根手指勾走了魂，被塞满的感觉很舒服，他本能地晃起了腰。</p><p>“真是不懂得廉耻的荡货!”父亲看见他的反应反而生气了，突然抽出手指毫不留情地在那团雪白的臀肉上扇了一巴掌，指痕立刻就清晰地肿了起来，这一下打醒了扉间，他被姗姗来迟的羞愧淹没，刚刚放松下来的身体又绷了起来。</p><p>“对不起”他说，手足无措，不知道自己应当继续躺在这里还是停止这无法令人满意的服务去接受惩罚。</p><p>“为什么又紧张起来了，扉间，你今天非要让我失望是吗？”</p><p>这是强人所难，作为最让人省心的孩子，扉间第一次难过的想哭，这些年来他只学会了责怪自己，如果父亲不满意那一定是自己的错，他学不会讨好，不知道该如何在服务男人的时候又不显得浪荡。</p><p>“对..对不起”泪水顺着眼圈打转，他竭尽全力学习这个，比起让父亲失望他更害怕的是让大哥失望，自从不久前大哥觉醒了木遁之后扉间就敏感的发现有什么地方不一样了，曾经他也是作为继承者被培养长大的，而现在，虽然父亲似乎还是将更多的目光放在自己身上，可扉间明白自己已经没有资格了，他的身份开始转变，对此他没有任何意见，族长和辅佐，继承人和被继承物，他都没有意见，对大哥的爱不会因为他们身份的改变而发生任何变化。</p><p>佛间重新用两根拇指拉开那个小口，他知道这样的孩子从开始接触到第一次服侍别人需要一个过程，可潜意识里他对自己的儿子过分有信心，觉得扉间生来就能承受更多，他安抚般在穴口处揉了揉，随即扶着自己的阴茎缓缓顶了进去。</p><p>刚刚还徘徊在眼眶的泪水这会断了线般落了下来，难以描述的痛觉爆炸彻底让扉间懵了，他以为自己正在嘶喊着，回过神时才发现根本一点声音也发不出来，父亲的阴茎对他而言太大了，肺里的空气都要被残忍地挤出去。<br/>他挣扎着抬起身子，小腹上被父亲顶出了清晰的弧度，像是要将他贯穿一般骇人。</p><p>他的认知彻底分崩离析，像坏掉的娃娃一样瘫软着被年长的男人操弄，他希望父亲还记得自己并没有成年千手那样强健的体格，也不能像大哥一样随随便便复原致命的伤口，而父亲似乎已经忘了，父亲看他，就像在看母亲，父亲用力掐着他，就像发泄对大哥的怒火——他因柱间而起的怒火总是无处发泄，就算是不可一世的千手族长也不得不承认在力量方面他的大儿子已经超越了人类的范围，那是他不能理解的领域了。</p><p>扉间觉得自己像是在海上颠簸，他失去了所有的控制，下体撑得再多一点都会撕裂开，忍者本能抛弃了他，甚至连他自己都认为自己天生放荡，不知羞耻的哭叫从他的喉咙里溢出，他抖动着身子疯狂想要逃离，而腰间的大手却将他牢牢桎梏，拖着他一次次无情地把父亲的阴茎吃的更深。</p><p>“这像什么样子!哭哭啼啼的，还算是忍者吗？”而男人又在苛责他了，这是在佛间的族地，佛间的家里，面前这是佛间的儿子，没有人能指证这就是一场强奸。</p><p>扉间在心里又一次道歉，他已经没有能力再说出一句完整的话了，过多的刺激让他全身泛起了粉红，父亲刻意拉长了他的高潮，总是在他迫切地想要更多时放慢了速度，又在他饥渴难耐的时候重重插回来。</p><p>“父亲在惩罚我的生性淫荡”扉间绝望地想着，他被不负责任的大人拖进情欲沼泽，拆吃入腹后烂在泥里，自暴自弃地用下面的小嘴主动吮吸干进身体的男人性器，他的父亲会这么对他，未来的族长也会这么对他，仿佛这就是他身上还有的价值。</p><p>这次父亲没有再打他，年长的男人喊着对他而言熟悉又久远的母亲的名字，用精液把他灌得满满当当，男人高潮后甚至失神了一瞬，用手指把扉间额前汗湿的头发拨开，随后他觉得自己做错了。</p><p>理智迅速占据了他，佛间难以忍受自己的所作所为和竟然丝毫不懂得反抗的儿子，快感退潮之后给他留下了更多的空虚和罪恶，他退了出来，少年的后穴已经红肿不堪，灌进去的精液从里面涌了出来，他皱着眉头看了看，只觉得刺眼，他一手安排了无数个错误的引导，而后又为因此扭曲的次子感到愧疚不已。</p><p>“去清理干净，还有……绝对不许让你大哥知道。”他命令道，逃一样离开了自己的房间。</p><p>扉间不是族长的所有物，他只是……自己的私欲罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>